se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Valéry Giscard d'Estaing/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Walter Scheel.jpg| Rückblick: Staatspräsident Valéry Giscard d’Estaing empfängt Bundespräsident Walter #Scheel, Paris 21.4.1975. @FranzBotschaft Karl Carstens - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing et le président de la République fédérale d'Allemagne, Karl Carstens. Photo: Gräfingholt, Detlef Richard von Weizsäcker - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Numerous guests, including former President Richard von Weizsäcker, France's ex-President Valéry Giscard d'Éstaing, and about 100 ambassadors and envoys were among the audience. picture-alliance, dpa Johannes Rau - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau bei der Verleihung des Internationalen Aachener Karlspreises an den Präsidenten des Europäischen Konvents, Herrn Valéry Giscard d'Estaing. Quelle: Foto: Grabowsky Joachim Gauck - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck and Valery Giscard d'Estaing visit l'Institut de France on January 26, 2017 in Paris, France. Getty Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Former French president Valery Giscard d'Estaing (C), former German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (L), and German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) arrive for an award ceremony at the foreign ministry in Berlin 24 January 2006. Getty Willy Brandt - Sin imagen.jpg| GISCARD D' ESTAING. french president Valery Giscard d' Estaing and german chancellor Willy Brandt at the White House in Washington may 17, 1976. Full credit: AGIP - Rue des Archives / Granger, NYC Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Walter Scheel.jpg| Rückblick: Staatspräsident Valéry Giscard d’Estaing empfängt Bundespräsident Walter #Scheel, Paris 21.4.1975. @FranzBotschaft Helmut Schmidt - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Frankreichs Staatspräsident Valery Giscard d'Estaing (links) und Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt am 16.6.1977 im Bundeskanzleramt in Bonn (dpa / picture alliance / Alfred Hennig) Angela Merkel - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing était aux commémorations du Débarquement. Ici aux côtés d'Angela Merkel et Nicolas Sarkozy. Crédit : ALAIN JOCARD / POOL / AFP Francia * Ver Charles de Gaulle - Sin imagen.jpg| DE GAULLE, 1963. Alain Peyrefitte, Roger Frey (ministro del Interior), presidente francés Charles De Gaulle, Louis Joxe (ministro de Asuntos de Argelia), Valery Giscard d'Estaing y Michel Habib Deloncle (secretario de Estado de Asuntos Exteriores en 1962 -1966) 19 de noviembre de 1963 en el momento de la guerra en Argelia. Crédito completo: AGIP - Rue des Archives / The Gran Georges Pompidou - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Georges Pompidou (left) shaking hands with Minister of Finance Valery Giscard d'Estaing after their meeting at the Avenue de la Tour Maubourg, Paris, circa 1970. Alain Poher - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Passation de pouvoir entre Alain Poher, président du Sénat et président de la République française par intérim, et Valéry Giscard d'Estaing après les élections présidentielles de 1974. Ph. © Sipa Press François Mitterrand - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| L'ancien président de la République Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (G) s'apprête à serrer la main du nouveau président François Mitterrand avant de quitter définitivement l'Elysée, le 21 mai 1981 à l'Elysée à Paris. AFP Jacques Chirac - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing et Jacques Chirac le 1er mars 2010 à Paris. Foto: Pure people Nicolas Sarkozy - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy et Valéry Giscard d'Estaing à Chanonat le 27 avril 2007. - DOMINIQUE FAGET/AP/SIPA François Hollande - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| L'ancien président Valéry Giscard d'Estaing ne souhaite pas que la nation lui rende hommage après sa mort. Il l'a confié à François Hollande, lors d'une entrevue. linternaute.com Emmanuel Macron - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| VGE ne prend pas au sérieux le leader du mouvement En Marche ! / ©maxppp Países Bajos * Ver Joop den Uyl - Sin imagen.jpg| Representatives of the european countries with French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, German chancelor Helmut Schmidt (R) and Dutch Prime Minister Joop Den Uyl (L) attend a dinner during the European summit on November 29, 1976 in The Hague. Getty Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi walks besides Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (L) as Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (back R), whose country currently holds the EU's rotating presidency, speaks with French Valery Giscard d'Estaing (back L), who drafted the European Union's first constitution, during the signature of the Treaty and Final Act that establish a Constitution for Europe at the Orazi and Curiazi Hall located at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (1 Jun 1980) The French President, Valery Giscard d'Estaing and his wife receive Pope John Paul II in Paris. AP Archive Benedicto XVI - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI (2ndR) shakes hands with French former president Valery Giscard d'Estaing (2ndL) on September 12, 2008 after he delivered a speech in front of cultural leaders at the newly restored College des Bernardins in Paris, a gothic building dated from 1247. At left stands Paris' mayor Bertrand Delanoe and French Education Minister Xavier Darcos (2ndL), at center are former French president Jacques Chirac and his wife Bernadette. España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Quand Juan Carlos chassait à Chambord. Adolfo Suárez - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| El presidente Adolfo Suárez con el Presidente Francés. Autor: Cifra Gráfica Felipe González - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| From left, Felipe Gonzalez Marquez and Michelangelo Baracchi Bonvicini of Atomium Culture, with Valery Giscard d’Estaing and Erika Widegren at a European summit on research and innovation in Dublin in Februrary. irishtimes.com Italia * Ver Giovanni Leone - Sin imagen.jpg| Valery Giscard D Estaing And Giovanni Leone Talking In Rome In Italy-Europe On December 4Th 1975 Sandro Pertini - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry GISCARD D'ESTAING s'est rendu à Rome pour une visite de travail avec les autorités italiennes, le président Sandro PERTINI et Arnaldo FORLANI, puis rencontrer le Pape Jean Paul II. ina.fr Francesco Cossiga - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President Jimmy Carter standing with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing, German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, Italian Prime Minister Francesco Cossiga and British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, June 23, 1980. israeled.org Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Valery Giscard D'Estaing, ex Presidente della Convenzione Europea. Palazzo del Quirinale Aldo Moro - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| When Britain last voted on Europe, Helmut Schmidt was German chancellor, and it was only a "G6". dpa Francesco Cossiga - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President Jimmy Carter standing with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing, German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, Italian Prime Minister Francesco Cossiga and British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, June 23, 1980. israeled.org Arnaldo Forlani - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (13 Sep 1976) Italy's new Foreign Minister, Arnaldo Forlani arrived at the Elysee palace, in Paris, for talks with French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing and French Foreign Minister Louis De Guiringaud. AP Archive Giulio Andreotti - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (19 Jul 1977) Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti meets with French Prime Minister Raymond Barre & President Valery Giscard d'Eestaing, in paris. AP Archive Romano Prodi - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Romano Prodi y Valery Giscard D´Estaing no se entienden tan bien en estos días. AP Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi and The former French president Valery Giscard d'Estaing. AP Mario Monti - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Embrace between Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, on the left, and Mario Monti. © European Communities , 2002 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Jan van de Vel Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Urho Kekkonen - Sin imagen.jpg| VALERY AND ANNE AYMONE GISCARD D'ESTAING. French president Valery Giscard d'Estaing, his wife Mrs Anne Aymone Giscard d'Estaing and president of Finland Urho Kekkonen march 3, 1980. Full credit: AGIP - Rue des Archives / Granger, NYC Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President Jimmy Carter and Queen Elizabeth II pose with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing at Buckingham Palace in May 1977. AP Photo Harold Wilson - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (4 Dec 1974) British Prime Minister Harold Wilson meets French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing in Paris. AP Archive James Callaghan - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Jimmy Carter, Valéry Giscard d’Estaing, Helmut Schmidt and James Callaghan auf Guadeloupe. parstimes.com Margaret Thatcher - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, photographié ici le 19 septembre 1980 aux côtés de Margaret Thatcher au cours du 5ème sommet franco-britannique à Paris, se souvient que la Dame de Fer n'avait "n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour ses interlocuteurs, parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient plus faibles qu'elle". / © GABRIEL DUVAL / AFP Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Sin imagen.jpg| A meeting between Boris Yeltsin and former French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing. Paris, France, in April 1991. (Photo by Laski Diffusion/Getty Images) URSS * Ver Leonid Brézhnev - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (22 Jun 1977) Soviet President Leonid Brezhnev and French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing sign a joint declaration at Rambouillet Chateau outside Paris at the end of Brezhnev's visit to France. Ap Archive Fuentes Categoría:Valéry Giscard d'Estaing